wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Leopard of the IceWings
Leopard Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art N/A Character Information Age 6 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ENTJ Occupation Dragonet Tribe IceWing Relatives Unnamed IceWings (parents) Alies Tadpole, Bamboo, Goshawk, Locust Powers and abilities Normal IceWing powers Weapons Enchanted earring (see 'enchantment' section for further details') Quote “Please, stop talking as if you actually know anything about this.” Appearance Leopard is mostly a pale shade of grey, with a white underbelly and a few darker scales along his back and at the end of his tail, hence his being named after the leopard seal. His eyes are a dark blue, and his horns are a nearly-white shade of purple. Despite his only jewelry being a gold earring that is in his left ear at all times, there are more obvious giveaways of his arrogance than his attire - the haughty look nearly permanently etched on his face is one of these. Enchantment The earring that Leopard always wears is animus-enchanted, with the exact wording being to 'enchant this earring so that whoever wears it is impossible to disagree with'. The wording could have been more specific, and this causes its effects to vary. Some dragons who disagree with Leopard may find their jaws suddenly clamped shut, most will simply be compelled to nod and say what he wants to hear regardless of their true feelings, and on rare occasions a dragon's thoughts will be changed to match Leopard's point of view. Personality Egotistical - Leopard certainly has a more-than-healthy ego, and it can take an infuriating amount of time to convince him that anything he's set his mind on is not the best idea. Thanks to the enchantment that he's grown up with, having someone disagree with him to his face is an incredibly rare occurrence, and it has left him with the mistaken impression that he's always right - infuriating at best, and going to get someone hurt at worst. Anyone who questions his ego will normally find themselves subjected to Leopard proceeding to try and one-up them at anything they may be good at, as well as horrified stares from companions who are getting sick of this sort of thing happening. Still, he reasons, he's not doing anything bad - it's not like anyone's ever been hurt by it (except Goshawk, but he doesn't count)! Loyal - even though he considers himself above them in most ways, Leopard does have a very large soft spot for the dragonets he's grown up with, as well as the dragon responsible for raising them. His willingness to fight in order to protect them isn't even something that can be questioned - of course he would, he's the best fighter, he can't just leave dragons weaker than him to fend for themselves (again, except for Goshawk, but anyone capable of getting past Goshawk is someone he very much does not want to encounter). History WiP, will be added when finished. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Content (DarkusDragon)